The Fullmetal Assassin
by Jackal-san
Summary: The Seven Sins. The greatest assassins in history. Each a Homunculus, but the true assassin worthy of the title the most dangerous and deadly, would be a human. The Demon from Hell, The Cold Hearted Killer, The Fullmetal Assassin, all these names are held by one person. Can lost brothers unite and can an unlikely family live in peace? Can two organizations live in peace?
1. The Hunt

Title: The Fullmetal Assassin

Setting: The world is destroyed by war and alchemy. The nations are still at war.

Main Pairing: Edvy (EdwardXEnvy)

Sub Pairings: AlphonseXWinry, RoyXRiza

Summary: Twenty years ago the five nations raged war. Each is named after a element. Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, and Electric. The alchemist's were the sources for most of the destruction. Now only high ups in the nations are allowed to use alchemy. Other alchemists are executed or forced into a nation. A hand full of alchemists and assassins have joined and created an organization called The Seven Sins. The actual seven sins are the best assassins the world has ever seen. Lust, Pride, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, and Wrath are their names. The leader of them is called Dante. But, there is human among Homunculus (Artificial humans with inhuman powers). The greatest of the assassins, the most famous and deadly, The Fullmetal Assassin.

* * *

"Another death has happened this time within the higher ups." A blond haired woman said handing her superior a paper.

"So it was Fullmetal again?" The blacked haired leader asked judging by the precise work. It wasn't a mess like most of the seven sins made it. It was a simple gunshot to the head nothing else. It was perfectly aimed so the bullet went right through the throat down to the heart. The victim didn't make a scream or a peep. The body wasn't found for a few days.

"Fullmetal left a note for once." The woman added handing him a plastic bag with a small paper.

_To, The Flame King_

_I am Dante and if you are reading this then the Earth Nation's head general is dead._

_I would like to tell you that you are the next one on the list._

_Fullmetal should be on his way now._

_Also, Fullmetal asks if you could say hi to Alphonse and Winry for him._

_This is Goodbye Flame._

_From, Dante._

"Find me the Alchemist and the Automail mechanic!" Flame yelled to his subordinate. He almost forgot about the mysterious connection they had with the assassin.

"Right away, Sir!" The woman replied running out of the room to find the two.

"Who are you really Fullmetal?" Flame asked himself. The only identification he got was red cape and blond hair. Also it was rumored he used a one of a kind gun. PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II. Flame's eyes shifted to a picture of the gun. It was only an add and the creator was killed after he completed the first and his work was burnt next to his body.

Flame didn't like the gun each time he saw it. The gun was perfect for a assassin and the creator bragged about it never missing it's mark. The person behind the gun was living up to the guns never miss rumor.

"Here they are, Sir." His thoughts were interrupted by his subordinates words.

"Thank you, Hawkeye." Flame replied as she left the room bowing her head first.

"So what do you need Roy?" The young teen asked pushing her blond hair back.

"It involves Fullmetal." Flame or Roy replied his eyes locking with the other teen by her side.

"I told you I don't know a thing." The teen replied looking at the blue carpet like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"When this case came up first you said you couldn't get involved for personal reasons, Alphonse" Roy replied having an amazing memory of handing the teen his first case.

"Al you should tell him…" The girl said hoping he would finally tell someone.

"No it doesn't matter anyway! You should know that Winry!" Al interrupted.

"It does seeing as I'm at the top of Dante's to die list." Roy replied.

"Warning! Warning! A unidentified person in the building!" The recording yelled over the speakers.

"No!" Alphonse yelled rushing to the doors.

"Wait!" Winry yelled after the younger teen.

"No I have to stop him!" Alphonse yelled running out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far and I will update my Spyro story soon if you actually read that. But, like everyone else I have school.**


	2. The Proposal

**If you were hoping for a epic fight your gonna be a bit sad. I'm not good at writing fight scenes or lemons, but I'm getting better. I will have one later and a review I got asked if this is from the 2003 series. It is, but there are a few FMAB things. Like Envy's true form. I'm using the one from Brotherhood because not everyone has seen the last episode or the movie. Well, here's the story.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Fullmetal asked his voice cold as ice.

"Al be careful!" Roy yelled seeing Alphonse on top of the young assassin.

"I want you to stop…" The last few words were muffled by the footsteps approaching.

"Your majesty are you ok?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I'm fine." Roy replied waiting to see what Fullmetal wound do next.

The assassin made no move to escape or even attack. He simply lay there locking eyes with the alchemist on top of him.

"I thought you said you would never call me that ever again." Fullmetal said taking his eyes away from the young alchemist.

"You left me no choice." Alphonse replied.

"What now? I'm beaten and so many lives rest on my shoulders. Am I to be killed for my crimes?" Fullmetal asked his voice returning to a childs and not a murderer.

"I won't let them! They will have to kill me first! I'm not gonna stand by and watch my brother die!" Alphonse yelled silencing the room.

"So that's the connection." Hawkeye said lowering her gun slightly.

"Gesh you two." Winry said sitting next to the two. "You broke your arm again!"

"I didn't try to!" Fullmetal protested now trying to escape the angry mechanic.

"Give me your arm!" Winry ordered the trapped assassin.

"Fine!" Fullmetal said stretching his right arm. Winry removed the glove hiding his hand. The whole arm was automail. Winry began to work on the piece while Fullmetal played the drums on his gun.

"At least you didn't bust your leg this time." Winry said covering the arm with Fullmetal's rolled up sleeve.

"Yea I guess." Fullmetal said looking at his left leg.

"I'm just surprised that the great Fullmetal Assassin was taken down by a teen. Also that he has a automail arm and leg." Roy said smirking.

"Let me guess. You gonna lock me up and force information out of me." Fullmetal said glaring at the ground.

"Before we get into that I want to know who you are." Roy replied.

Removing the hood that managed to stay on during his struggles Fullmetal locked his eyes with the King. He was small for his age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11"), despite his attempts to appear taller by wearing boots that made him an inch taller. He wore his golden hair tied in a braid that hung down to his shoulders. He parted his bangs in the middle so that they framed his face on either side as they fell and, in the center of the parting, he left a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna.

"My name is Edward Elric or Fullmetal. As you guess me and Alphonse Elric are indeed brothers and Winry is my automail mechanic." Edward said proudly almost shouting it.

"I see. My name is…"Roy began to say only to interrupted by Edward.

"Roy Mustang the Fire King and the female at your side is Riza Hawkeye the head general of the Fire Nation."

"It seems you were well informed of us. From Dante?"

"Nope I just did my homework. And I also had a lot of free time."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, I don't do much during my missions."

"I have a proposal. You can join the army, but still continue Dante's missions so that we can one day take her down. If a Fire Nation name pops up the person will go into hiding and not be heard of until Dante is taken down. I will pretend to be the newest second in command while Riza acts as the Flame Queen."

"What do we gain?" Edward asked confusing everyone with we and not I.

"Who's we?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it and you will have to wait to figure out who 'we' is. You probably will know that I did a Edvy story, but there is one more person to the two. Here's a hint. He's only in FMA not FMAB and he dies in the moive. Haven't seen the movie? SEE IT! Well, bye for now.**


	3. It's a Strange World

**A/N: I have recently got a review that mentions that Roy was too friendly with the world's most feared assassin. My answer is, as you know Roy wants to get to the top and in this story he want's to unite the nations. Very similar to his goal from the show. I appreciate the flames and criticism, so keep it coming it helps me a lot. Also the leader's of the nations name's are kept a secret to prevent assassin's from having a name. If they don't know their target they can't hunt them down.**

* * *

"Envy, Wrath and I."

"Why are they involved?"

"Well, Envy is my lover and Wrath has my left leg and right arm. Also Wrath is our foster son, in a way."

"Um… You all can live within central without any problems. Of course you will need bodyguards."

"We can handle ourselves!" A kid with long black hair yelled.

"Oh hi Wrath." Edward greeted the kid.

Wrath looked like a kid that had a thick mane of dark hair and big eyes and, he was extremely pale, except for his right arm and left leg which as Edward mentioned were originally his. On the sole of the right foot is the tattoo the Ouroboros, a typical trait of a homunculus or a member of The Seven Sins.

"What I don't get a greeting? Huh Chibi-kun?" An officer asked.

"Really Envy? You know I don't need backup." Edward said.

"So?" Envy asked changing his form.

Envy was almost as pale as Wrath, but he had a more muscular build. Envy had long dark green hair and violet slitted eyes. He wore a black skort along with a shirt that only covered his top along with a matching headband, which has a triangular symbol on it. The Ouroboros tattoo was on his upper left thigh.

"So what do you two think about living in central?" Edward asked the two sins.

"I love the idea!" Wrath yelled jumping in the air. Wrath made a crater when he hit the ground, knocking a few soldiers back a little.

"I guess if you think it's a good idea then, sure why not?" Envy said shrugging his shoulders. "Just be careful Chibi-san."

"Don't call me so small that even an ant could step on me! And you did it twice!" Edward yelled realizing Envy's words.

"I guess then it's decided. You three are staying in central." Roy said looking over the assassins.

"You can stay at my place until we find you your own home." Alphonse said happy that his brother was back.

"Sure Al." Edward said getting to his feet strapping Hecate to his back.

"So that's the never miss gun?" Winry asked eyeing the masterpiece of mechanics.

"Yep, the one and only." Wrath said running in circles around Edward.

"Well come on!" Alphonse yelled running down the hall. This action didn't look like much, but Edward knew his brother was challenging him to a race.

"There is no way I'm gonna lose to you!" Edward said chasing his brother with Envy, Wrath, and a slightly behind Winry on his tail.

"You don't even know the way!" Alphonse replied picking up his speed to make sure the extremely fast assassin didn't catch up.

"Yea I do! Also I know a shortcut!" Edward yelled back smashing through the window. This left Winry and Alphonse in disbelief. The other two assassins just followed Ed who was running along the roof tops.

"You may be fast, but I guess no one can match someone who can win a battle with a missing arm and leg." Roy said walking up to the two teens with Riza right by his side.

"I guess you right." Alphonse said sighing at his loss.

Roy rested his tired legs on the coffee table while Riza prepared them dinner.

"Today has certainly been strange. In one day I figure my best tactician is the brother of the worlds most feared assassin, and then that assassin and two other assassins join our side. What will happen next?" Roy mused to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this story and next I think I'm gonna do a warrior's story. Please check it out. It will contain my OC's from Bloodclan. Nightclaw, Shaodw, Reaper, Death, Red, and Razor. Each of them has a past and a dark one at that. My OC's are homunculus.**


	4. Though Envy's Eye's

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating. I am usually busy and I couldn't find any inspiration. This chapter was made by my new Co-writer:** **WrathandEnvy'sloyalservant. Go follow, favorite and read his/ her amazing stories.**

**Also know that no matter how long it takes to update I will. I hate when people write really good stories, but stop. Because I hate it I swear to never do that to you guys. If there is a story I haven't updated, just PM me or leave a review and let me know to update it.**

**Now, onto the chapter. And once again this was written by my Co-writer.**

* * *

_~That Night~_

* * *

Envy got out of his bed, glancing over at Edward's over at the other side of the room. He grabbed the cell Edward had gifted him of the night table, and he also grabbed a set of dark purple headphones. He sighed and walked to the window sill. That stupid Chibi, he's playing a dangerous game, he thought to himself, while plugging in his headphones. He scrolled to the playlist, choosing the song . He leaned his head against the hard wooden frame of the window as the lyrics of the song flowed through his ears. He sighed, quietly though, as to not disturb his sleeping comrades. What if Wrath got hurt because of all this, Edward didn't even do that great of a job of keeping himself safe and there was a building list of times were he came back to them badly injured after a mission. Spying on Dante was risky business, and Envy really didn't agree with Edward's view on things. There was also a bit of guilt in him, Dante had brought him back to a decent state by feeding him those red stones, she had been there for him when that idiot father of his ran away. Betraying her when she was his first comrade, the first song finished and the one that played after it he remembered distinctly. "You lie suddenly before me, your tears they mean nothing to me," the first line of the song went. Dante's first lullaby to him, the night he remembered just how many people had abandoned him. He remembered how Dante had sung this song for him, it reminded him just how temporary he was to her, to everyone. He felt tears forming in his eyes, that's why he was Envy after all, because there was no one to love him. What about Edward, a quiet little voice reasoned in his head, but Edward never greeted him, never wanted him to help, how was that love. It just made him feel like he was all too temporary to Edward. He listened to the song the chorus whispering in his ears, "Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised," he remembered Dante sing. Would it be betrayal, if she never loved him? That made him feel even emptier inside. He quietly slipped out the window, tears streaming down his cheeks as he silently cried. I'll support you Edward, he thought as he climbed up in a tree that allowed him to see the window, though wouldn't allow anyone looking out the window to see him. He remembered Dante's words the day she realized he had feelings for Edward, no one can love envy, she had told him.

Edward woke up in the morning and his eyes immediately wandered to the figure of their foster son, it had been a habit to make sure that he was safe. As all parents did, he then proceeded to glance at the bed where Envy slept, only to find that his lover wasn't there. At first panic filled him, but after he had calmed down he just dismissed it as envy needing his space and deciding to leave. What he didn't know was that Envy had been found by Dante that night, and had lied on his behalf. He also didn't know that Envy had been punished for making plans without consulting Dante, and that there was a certain raven haired colonel who had been watching this whole thing without making a move to help the suffering homunculus, as he was struck down and wounded every time he regenerated. Envy limped back to the building, blood trickling from his last wound as it slowly regenerated. He walked through the door of the building where he saw Edward eating with his brother. Of course, the moment the door had opened, and Envy sauntered in, Edward noticed, he also noticed the slowly healing gash on his lover's left leg calf. Though what really shocked Edward were the dull, lifeless eyes that returned his stare. What had happened to Envy? He quickly got up and started to rush towards Envy, only to hear the scathing words, "Just protect Wrath, I don't need your help." With that Envy limped off, leaving a shocked Edward and an even more shocked Wrath in the dining room. What have I done this time?, Edward wondered to himself.


	5. Lies and Tears

**Hello again. Once again this chapter is written by my amazing Co-writer.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Edward stared blankly out the window, he missed having Envy by his side. Dante's last mission for them had been one that they had done together, and those were the missions that Edward enjoyed the most. Though this time, Dante had different missions for all of them. Wrath was accompanying Sloth in a mission to spy on the military units, though Mustang already knew about this and told the targeted military units fake information so that Dante wouldn't get anything true. The king was a lot smarter than he looked. Envy had been sent to find the traitor, Greed, and punish him. His mission was to assassinate the Fire Nation's top officer. This top officer had refused to give Dante some information, and so he had become a need to be removed puzzle piece. As the scenery blurred past the window, he couldn't help but sigh. Envy hadn't been the same ever since that night, he seemed more wary, and he told Edward to always keep his eyes on Wrath. After Edward had heard what Dante had done to Envy he was ready to tear that old hag apart, but more than that, he felt empty inside. His lover had taken his punishment while he was fast asleep with their foster son. What kind of a monster was he, this thought hurt him just as much as Envy's words that day had hurt him. That's when he felt a hand enveloping his own. He looked to his side startled, only to see a pair of caring amethyst eyes looking back at him. "Envy, what are you doing here?" Edward asked questioningly, had he disobeyed commands, what would Dante do to him if he had? Panic shot through Edward's troubled eyes.

"Don't think so hard Chibi, you might just hurt yourself. This train stops at the town I need to go to as well, I am not going against that dumb hag's commands," Envy stated, despise dripping from his voice when he talked about Dante.

""Shorty?! What else you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you walking palm tree!" Edward half-heartedly ranted. The panic in Edward's eyes subsided, as he glanced out the window, his thoughts turning to what they were on before, his guilt only increasing now that Envy was by his side.

"Don't ignore me Chibi," he heard a growl from the assassin next to him, and found his head being forcefully turned around and a pair of perfect lips pressing against his own. He felt Envy's tongue pushing its way into his mouth, and his tongue found Edward's. Both tongues danced with each other, and Edward let out a quiet m***. That's when the train came to a stop, and Envy pulled out leaving Edward wanting more.

"Envy, don't be so cruel," the alchemist whined, clutching onto his lover's wrist, trying to pull him back in.

"This is my stop, I have to go now," Envy whispered, it was pretty clear he wanted to continue to. Edward watched Envy's hair swishing from one side to another as he stalked out of the train, pissed. Not soon after, he saw dust flying and red sparks, meaning that Envy was shapeshifting. "Be safe," Edward whispered out the window as the train slowly chugged of in the direction of his own mission.

Edward walked into the waiting room, where he saw Wrath and Sloth waiting to report their mission, though where was Envy, he couldn't help but wonder to himself. Dante called him in and he reported his mission.

"Where's Envy?" he asked her hoping for an answer. That's when his phone received a call, and when he picked it up he heard Greed's voice. The message Greed relayed was simple yet terrifying, Greed had Envy captive. Edward glared at Dante, only to see a smirk grew on her face, he raced out the door to see Wrath imprisoned in Sloth's body. Fuck, Dante had known all along.

"Run along now Edward, I can't erase your memories, but I definitely can erase the homunculi's," she whispered in his ear, barely dodging the fist that Edward aimed at her. Shit, what was he going to do now…

Edward ran through the halls panicked that Dante knew. His eyes were filled with tears of sadness and worry. Everything he loved would be ripped from him. Wrath's and Envy's memories would be wiped clean of him ever existing. He gripped the gun in his hand so tight it turned his left hand white. Dante's forces tried to shot him down as he ran not pay attention. Bullets left his gun at a rapid pace each one hitting their target.

Even in sorrow and rage the never miss assassin would still live up to his title.


	6. Meet the Seven Sins Enemy

**Hey everyone. This chapter is written by me and as I was reading on my phone at night and watching anime, (I don't have a life) I realized. You can't have an organization, unless they have a enemy. A rp on Instagram made me pick the name of the Seven Sins greatest foe: The Darkness Empire. A foe of the Seven Sin ever since Dante made the organization. Read and find out more about them.**

* * *

Edward ran from the cursed place as fast as his legs would carry him. His breath became short and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Fullmetal?" A person dressed in black and asked.

Edward's eye spotted the figure and his gun was drawn and loaded in a second.

"I'm not here to fight!" The person yelped hiding behind a tree.

"Who are you?" The assassin asked his eyes becoming cold and heartless.

"I'm from the Darkness Empire." He replied.

"What do you want with me?" He asked turning the safety on Hecate off.

"One of the high ups in the Empire saw what Dante did and she sent me to request you joining us."

"No, I'm done killing for a job."

"What if it was to find and kill Greed, the one who kidnapped Envy?'

"Maybe…"

"Then this is one job you should not pass up."

"Fine, but I want to speak with this high up first."

* * *

The Seven Sins and the Darkness Empire had been enemies for a long time and always fought for power over the other. The only reason the Seven Sins could stand up to the Darkness Empire was because they had the Homunculi. The two were even until the Fullmetal Assassin appeared. Edward was the turning point in the war. After his presence was known to the world, the leader of the Darkness Empire was found dead. A bullet straight through his head. The words Fullmetal were carved into the bullet used. After that the Seven Sins rose above the Empire and remained that way.

* * *

Edward was lead to a castle that was pure black with a symbol of a six dragons at the points of a star on the flags. The dragons were to represent power and fear.

The dragon on the top point was a white dragon with green eyes. The dragon on the upper right was a brown dragon with green eyes darker than the white dragons. The dragon in the upper left was light gray dragon with blue eyes. The dragon in the lower right point was a dark blue dragon that had even darker eyes. The dragon in the lower left corner was black dragon with sparkles on the scales and bright orange eyes. The final dragon on the bottom of the star was black and had no legs. It had six wings instead and it also had three glowing red eyes. Edward figured there were six total seeing as the dragon was at a side view.

Edward knew that the four dragons on the sides were to represent the current high ups and the one at the top the leader. The one at the bottom was new to him and he didn't know its purpose.

The amount of halls made him feel like he was in a maze. This was his second time in the Empire's walls, but he still couldn't get a feel for the place.

"Go on in." The person who lead him here said motioning to the doors.

Edward pushed open the door with his automail hand and held his gun in the other. As far as enemy's went he was the Darkness Empire's biggest.

"I'm surprised you came." A woman dressed in white with green lining commented.

"You offered a chance to destroy Greed and that is why I'm here." Edward replied.

"Before we give you any information you have to leave the Seven Sins and join us." A male with a brown coat and green lining said.

"I already am not in league with them. I just want to get Envy back." Ed replied. "And if joining you helps me reach that goal, I'll join."

"Since you going to be a new member we should probably start with introductions." The woman said resting her head on her hand.

"Sure. I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Assassin, and previous member of the Seven Sins." Edward stated strapping Hecate to his back.

"I am Frederick the Land Dragon." The man who told him to join declared. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. A large scar run down from his upper cheek to right above his neck.

Each of the high ups were called a dragon and would often be seen on the battlefield with a mask of a dragon on. Edward thought it was stupid, but didn't comment.

"I am Lina the Sky Dragon." A woman with slightly grayish hair added smiling. She had bright blue eyes and her coat was a light blue with golden lining. She had not scars that were visible. Most likely she hadn't been in many wars.

"I'm Tidal the Sea Dragon and I am the only one around when you killed the previous leader." Tidal hissed his dark blue eyes locking with Edward's golden ones. His hair was dyed a dark blue that was lighter than his eyes. The coat he wore was a sea green with light blue lining. He had no visible scars, but Edward knew there was a bullet scar in his bicep from Hecate's bullet. He was one of the few who survived the no miss bullet. Someone still had yet to evade a bullet completely.

"And I am Fea the Space Dragon." A woman with black hair having sparkles in it added. Her eyes were a bright orange and seemed almost fake in a way.

"And I am the current leader, Naga the Divine Dragon." The woman on the throne said cheerfully. She had forest pure white hair and green eyes. She didn't wear a coat like the others.

"Let me guess, I'm gonna get a title." Edward said sarcastically.

"Yes." Naga replied not seeing the joke.

"I'm only here for one job. I don't want a rank or a title." He replied.

"Well since you joined you are gonna get both." Tidal said almost demandingly.

"You have already proved yourself and I don't need to test you. You are at least at my level of skill and power. I too have seen the gate, so our alchemy is at the same level." Naga replied. She almost wanted to laugh at the look on Edward's face when he heard she saw the gate. "I tried bring back my sister along with my brother. She was an infant and she died right after our mother died giving birth. My brother lost his hearing, smell and taste. I lost my hearing in one ear and taste as well. I know your story of your mother and I am sorry you lost so much. At least a philosopher stone got your brother back, right?"

Naga surprised Ed with how much she knew and all he could do was nod yes.

"I guess we should give you a title now?" Lina asked both of the two.

"Let me think…" Naga said thinking to herself.

"How about the Fell Dragon? He did kinda fell from the Seven Sins. We are lower in power than them at the moment." Frederick suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Tidal added. He didn't listen to Frederick's reasons because he already had his own.

"I think it fits." Edward said ignoring Tidal.

"Alright! Edward the Fell dragon it is!" Naga said happily like a little kid.

"I'm also guessing that the six winged dragon on the flag is my symbol?" Edward asked.

Naga fell silent for a moment and so did the rest.

"My brother was the first person to bare that dragon. He passed away a few days ago from Greed. That's why I sought your help. We have a reason to hate Greed. He was called the Night Dragon. He wanted his symbol to look different as well. He was kind of dark and he always thought the night looked different than the day, so he wanted to be different as well." Naga replied. "We were going to remove his symbol before you came along. You can keep it or have your own."

"I'll keep it the way it is in his honor." Edward replied.

"Here." Lina said handing a mask to Edward. It was a dragon mask of the dragon on the flag. Just as he guessed the dragon did have six eyes. What he didn't notice before was the dragon had horns sticking out from the sides of its head going forward like spears. The other dragons had horns arching back. He didn't mind much though.

* * *

The nights that passed after that meeting were lonely to say the least. Envy wasn't there to warm his bed and the soft snoring of Wrath couldn't be heard either. He stayed at the Darkness Empire, fearing the Fire Nation would kill him for failure or try to get him to join them. He just wanted his messed up family back. Envy, with his crazy mood swings and possessive like attitude when a random person looked at him. Wrath, who would always cling to him when he had a horrible nightmare of the gate again. Alphonse, who was one of the few people who knew his identity and still kept it hidden even though he was keeping valuable information. Winry, with her loving nature and scary wrenches.

Why was that all taken away from him? He just wanted to live a normal life. No organizations, assassins, orders, leaders, killing. Was that to much to ask?

* * *

**Hope guys like it. So from now on I will be writing what is going on with Edward and the rest of the others. My amazing co-writer will be writing what is going on with Envy, Wrath and the Homunculi. During chapters I will now rate them by what I think. I will also give a brief summary if the chapter is rated M. Until next time where Wrathandevny'sloyalservant writes, good bye.**


	7. Wrath's World

**A/N: Guess who finally included an author's note? Hi guys, I'm WrathandEnvy'sloyalservant. I guess all I have to say is that I would really appreciate constructive criticism on my writing and look forward to changing my writing based on your feedback. Sorry it's short, I've got a lot of work to do, and the next one will be longer. Oh Envy will be tortured in the next chapter written by me, I didn't know where to fit it in in this chapter so yeah. **  
**Envy: *skims over the chapter* Someone's holding back.**  
**WrathandEnvy'sloyalservant: Of course I am, imma saving all my violent thinking and torture methods to use on you. Oh enjoy the chapter, I promise the next one will be a lot of fun for all you Higurashi and Another lovers out there. (Higurashi and Another are very violent anime's that are sixty three sixty fourths violence, so I guess anyone who enjoys violence a lot will enjoy the next chapter by me.)**

Fear was the only thing that Wrath had felt ever since he had seen his father was attacked and forced to flee. What was to become of him? What was to become of his other parent, Envy? Had Edward been able to escape without getting caught? He didn't know anything, Dante wasn't disclosing any information and it was scaring him. The shadow of his silent guards fell across his exposed, bruised stomach as his fears plagued him in the form of questions. That's when the door swung open and the bitter blinding light finally made its presence in a cell were only the darkness of midnight had existed for weeks. Yet this light was neither warm nor inviting but was rather cold and sterile, if possible. He heard footsteps and low and behold in stepped Dante. Behind her was another girl, the mark of the auroborous was on her neck, but the coloring was off. Instead of a vibrant red, it was a raw pink, the color of raw flesh. Dante smiled a little," Today's your lucky day, my child, you can forget all about those hazardous fathers," she stated with a scarily caring smile. "Though I am nothing if not kind, so tell my little slave anything you want your father, Edward to know, and she will make sure to tell it to him," Dante said flatly the smile never leaving her lips. Tears found their way into Wrath's eyes, so this was why he had been locked up in this stinking room for eons, they were going to make him forget about his parents, to forget about everything.  
He glared at Dante, "I'm not that weak, I won't forget," he retorted quiet bitterly causing Dante to sigh a little.  
She smiled at her slave," Well then, you can leave know. You do remember my message for Edward Elric don't you?" she asked. The slave simply nodded and bowed before exiting the room. She heard a few defiant cries from Wrath as she walked away though they were soon silenced, Dante had succeeded. The girl felt her hand wandering over the flesh colored wound. Dante, you finally fell for my act, huh, thinking I'm loyal to you. The girl fought the urge to laugh out loud as she followed Dante's directions to the Darkness Empire. The girl would indeed take her message to Edward Elric, but she wouldn't be his enemy, though she knew that if she didn't act carefully she would be killed upon sight because of the mark on her neck. She took out a black sash, and tied it around her neck hiding the branded mark. Plus, the rest of her looked to human to be mistaken for a freak humonculus right? Well it didn't matter know that she had hid the mark they wouldn't know, and she would just request to see Edward at the main gate then tell him about what happened to Wrath and offer him a choice, betray Dante and risk losing Envy's memory as well or join Dante and live a happy life with Envy as her slave. She felt bad for Edward, whoever he was.


	8. Secrets

~Fire Nation HQ~

* * *

"Where is Edward?" Roy asked. The assassin had been gone for weeks and not a soul knew about him. Rumors did spread that he was no longer a member of the Seven Sins, but nothing was confirmed.

"His whereabouts are still unknown. Everyone who's gone after him was found dead with a bullet in their head." Alphonse replied.

"Where were each of the deaths?" Riza asked thinking he was hiding and didn't want anyone near.

"Here." He said handing the stand in Queen the map.

"I knew it. He's defending something hidden in this area. If you look closer you'll see each of the killings were almost in a circle." Riza said connecting the deaths.

"Then I think it would be stupid to send more men. I'll go myself." Roy said getting up from his chair.

"I'm going to." Alphonse added.

"Fine." Roy mumbled as Riza and Alphonse followed him.

* * *

~Empire HQ~

* * *

Edward had been the current defense for the Darkness Empire while the other forces were training. He had actually taken a liking to the dragon mask and wore it whenever he wasn't at the base.

His current position was on top of one of the highest trees he could find. Cameras were set up everywhere making sure there was no blind spots. His golden eyes darted toward camera 36. Three people were approaching. Before he could who, he was on the move, his gun loaded and ready.

* * *

"Does it feel like we're being watched?" Alphonse asked.

"Don't be silly." Roy replied.

"Make one move and you're dead." A cold voice said.

"Who's there?" Riza asked ready to grab her gun.

"And I thought you knew who I was by now?" Edward replied dropping from the trees finally realizing who it was.

"And where have you been?" Roy asked.

"No where important."

"I doubt you would just vanish without a reason."

"Good point."

"So why?"

"Because the Seven Sins and the Darkness Empire are going to war." Fea said coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Alphonse asked.

"How long until everyone is ready?" Edward asked.

"A few hours." Fea replied ignoring Alphonse's question.

"I'm guessing you taking over guard?"

"Yes."

With that Edward left the scene despite the protests and need for answers.

"Leave." Fea said shooting a black orb at them.

* * *

"We're back at HQ?" Roy asked looking around.

"Yes." Riza replied.

* * *

"It seems we had a spectator." Fea said noticing the homunculus. "Why are you here homunculus of the Seven Sins?"

* * *

**Sorry it's short and such. I just have school and junk (Plus Anime and Manga) Well cya next time.**


	9. Fea's World

**Hi everyone. For a long time I haven't heard from Wrathandenvy'sloyalsevant, so I'll continue on my own for now. Also check out my Wattpad account: Legendary Cynder. I'll probably update more often there since I can do it right from my phone.**

* * *

"How are we back?" Alphonse asked looking around.

"I have a feeling we aren't really back." Riza said her instincts kicking in.

"You aren't." Fea's voice echoed around them. "I am Fea the Space Dragon. Unlike humans and homunculus, the Darkness Empire does not use your alchemy. We use ancient powers passed on from the first beings to roam this world, dragons."

"Show yourself!" Riza yelled reading her gun.

"You are already looking at me." Fea replied laughing. "This is a world I created and I am everything. If I want, I can make the roof fall and crush you, I can make you die of a heart attack. This is a safe haven I have created for myself."

"So does this hurt?" Roy asked snapping his fingers. The area around the trio burst into flames.

Fea screamed in pain. "You bastard!" She screamed. Water suddenly rained from a black hole in the ceiling.

"I get it." Alphonse said. "When you say we are looking at you, it's because we are in your mind or something."

"Yes, and I hate when people destroy this world!" Fea roared.

"Then, I'll burn it to the ground if you don't let us out!" Roy yelled.

"Just try!" Fea snarled.

* * *

~Physical World~

Despite the raging battle inside, Fea kept a calm face and showed no emotion to the homunculus before her.

"I have a message." The homunculus replied to Fea's question.

"I see." Fea said.

"It's for the Fullmetal Assassin."

"Oh, well you just missed him."

"Then can I meet him somewhere?"

"I doubt, but I'll deliver the message, if I deem it important."

"Very well. Dante says: rejoin the Seven Sins and live with Envy and Wrath as her pawns or betray and Envy gets his memories wiped clean along with Wrath."

"Your message is deemed important. I shall deliver it and you will know the answer at midnight when the war begins. Now leave."

After the homunculus had left Fea fell over gasping in pain. "Fine!" She yelled. "Get out!" A black how appeared and the three fell out. "Leave!" She howled blasting another black portal at them. This time, they were really back at their HQ.

* * *

**Ok, the Fea's inner world thing was inspired by Breach from Generator Rex. Mostly the episode where Rex got stuck in Breach's world and destroyed everything until she raged out and he was shot out of her world. The episode was called Breach. Well that's the end of this chapter, so bye. (Sorry it's so short)**


	10. Another Addition

[Both of us are back and here's the next chapter from Wrathandenvy'sloyalservant]

A/N: Sorry for my absence guys, I had things to do regarding of my health so I was off for a while. Hope you can forgive me.

"My, my, what a show, someone's quite powerful," Cruelty smiled, eyeing the fallen Fea. Fea looked up and glared at her, staring at the ribbon around her neck.  
"Why are you hiding homunculus, afraid of pain?" Fea mocked, only to receive a sad smile from the other girl.  
"Is that all anyone with the mark will be to you? Is that really how stupid the Darkness Empire is?" the girl bit out before untying the ribbon around her neck. "Is this the mark all you need to accuse me?"  
Fea looked at the mark confused, it wasn't the right color. "Then what are you, you said you came from the seven sins and wanted tell Edward to join back, isn't that all you are, Dante's pathetic messenger." She asked glaring at the girl ready to attack her whenever the opportunity presented itself.  
"Haven't you ever wondered who created Hecate, haven't you ever wondered who was the secret behind Edward's success?" the girl asked and Fea couldn't believe what she was hinting at, there was no way this young child could have forged a gun as powerful as Hecate.  
"What proof do you have of this claim, why shouldn't I kill you right here and right how?" Fea demanded a different an odd mix of malice and disbelief making it's way into her voice. The girl only smiled pulling out the pair of daggers around her waist, and drawing a transmutation circle in the ground. She then placed the daggers in the circle and when the light of the transmutation faded it showed to beautiful guns. They were crafted of a metal a few shades darker than obsidian with a loop attached to each end with orange ribbon.  
"There, my proof, wow they suit you. I had an urge to bring these crafting daggers and no wonder it's almost as if I was thinking of you when I made them. What do you think? Want them?" the girl asked smiling a little at the confusion on Fea's face.  
"That wasn't pure alchemy was it, there was something else," all Fea received was a small smile from the girl. "What are you hiding, tell me," Fea commanded only to receive a dry life from the girl, Fea knew that the thing in front of her was to valuable to kill.  
"So then, will you accept my gift to you? I don't think there is anyone more suited for these weapons then you," the girl had a pout on her lips and Fea only stared in disbelief. There was no way in hell someone as childish as this girl could be a homunculi. Her eyes wandered to the pistols on the ground and she shouldn't help but admire them a little.  
"You want to see Edward right, then come with me," she stated emotionlessly before picking up the guns and walking away, not trusting the girl to not shoot her with them.  
"What's your name?" the girl pondered, her voice sounding more innocent than the question she asked.  
"Fea the Space Dragon," the older stated, and realizing that referring to the girl as 'the girl' might be a little challenging asked, "What's yours?"  
"Oh my name I don't know actually. Dante always called me Cruelty though, she said that human names were pointless and all to positive," the girl still had a smile on her face. "I actually want to join the Darkness Empire, now that I have been allowed to leave Dante's dreaded mansion, I want to help a cause that isn't evil," the girl murmured under her breath not expecting Fea to hear her.  
"I don't think you would be here if that was all though, am I right? You wouldn't have delivered Dante's message if you didn't have something to say yourself?" Fea asked and the girl only bit her lip and nodded. "What is it then, spit it out?"  
"You shouldn't start the war, not tonight, the Darkness Empire can't take Dante. The thing that Edward doesn't know is that Dante created more homunculi, with your weak weaponry you wouldn't stand a chance," Cruelty murmured pathetically, expecting to be shot right then and there.  
"How are we supposed to trust you? How do we know you just aren't following Dante's plans and tricking us into believing a lie?" Fea asked clear disbelief in her eyes.  
"Your leader, I have heard of her power from my father, your leader can tell whether or not one is lying cant they. I heard that it is a power that the leader of the Darkness Empire is granted so that they can tell whether or not one is telling them a lie," Cruelty cried out and it shocked Fea. "Please let me make my case to your leader, I am begging you, going into the war right now will just lead to more unnecessary loss." Cruelty pleaded, she remembered what it looked like she remembered their fear more that she wanted to. She remembered their eyes blank and lifeless, the mouth lolling and blood staining the white, Blood staining her life as she was dragged away. Her eyes widened at that thought, she couldn't see that anymore, she couldn't see anyone else. Wrath's screams pierced her ears as if it weren't a memory, as if she would be able to save him. Her wet eyes locked with Fea's, as she offered the higher up one last sad smile with another broken please. "It's okay if you kill me after," she murmured happily, "just let me make my case."


	11. Cruelty meets Naga

**Hey, Legendarycynder here with the next chapter.**

* * *

"Very well, I'll let Naga hear you case, but try anything and I will personally end you." Fea replied opening a portal.

Leading the way the senior member of the empire made a direct line to Naga with her powers. The two entered the room as Naga looked at the two confused. Already coming to the conclusion that she wished to speak with her, Naga looked at the weapon maker.

"I am assuming you need to speak with me?" Naga asked Cruelty.

The former Seven Sins member nodded. "I wish to help you."

Naga sensed to hint of lying and allowed her to continue.

"While in the Seven Sins I meet your brother. He told me of how nice this organization was and so did my father." Cruelty said. "I also have a vast amount of knowledge of Dante and the rest of the organization." She added hoping to add to her case.

The divine dragon sensed no fault in her story. It was true and the girl did remind her of one of the former members.

"Everything you have said is true, I do not doubt that." Naga said looking Cruelty in the eyes. "If it is your wish to join the Darkness Empire, I will not stop you." At that Cruelty smiled. "But, if you turn against us or hurt anyone without a valid reason then you will be eliminated."

Cruelty nodded at the others words.

"I do wonder, is Cruelty your real name?" Naga asked.

* * *

Dante paced around her room waiting. "That girl should have been back now." The immortal growled to no one.

The homunculus in the room just watched her and said nothing to interrupt her.

"Find out!" Dante ordered the homunculus.

The homunculus just nodded and left the room. Her long black hair waving gently as she walked.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I did this right before school registration or whatever it is. Anyway cya later.**


	12. Greed's Desires and A Shocking Reveal

[This part is written by Baekyeol-Is-Love-And-Life the other writer of this story!]

A/N: Hi guys, hope you have been having a good day so far. I would be really glad if you would review and let me know if you have any suggestions for me to improve. Onwards with the story. Oh and it is in Greed's point of view until the end and I have seen guys with curves.

Greed had always wanted more than he could have, even when he was not a homunculus. He had craved finally getting what was not his to have even though he would through it away after he had finished. Being a part of a group was something he had once wanted, so he had wallowed in joy when Dante gave him what he wanted. Yet like always he grew tired of it, he did not like having to follow Dante's every command and he threw away the group just like that in an attempt to free himself. He also realized that a life with no one to control was beginning to bore him. He wanted pawns that would throw away everything for him but realized that there was no one willing to commit to his cause after years of search. This set his ambition to have power over others higher, and when he finally found a group willing to follow him he promised to make them his respected underlings, and that he did.

Greed realized that no matter how many girls were sold to him, were purchased by the money in his pockets he was never happy. He was never happy when it was girl's screaming his names and as time passed he found the fat on their chests less and less attractive. One night he was needy and there were no cuts for him to purchase of the side of the street and his chimera were out for the night so he could not ask them to get some for him anyways so it was pointless even if he had found a s***. He decided to go clubbing that night and eventually had a virgin boy m*** his name, and for once he felt the need for more temporarily dissipate. He had gotten rid of the boy that night before falling into a much needed rest after his group of chimera underlings got back. He realized then that he would always like boys over girls, and even though he still had girls hanging of his arms he never used any of them. For after the night he had with that he promised to only make love to guys, and that he did.

Greed was getting tired. Tired of only using drunken males from the club that would he would have to dump on the streets after using them. He wanted more, he wanted someone who would be indebted and loyal to his body and heart. He wanted someone whom he could love with all his heart. Dante had called Greed in for a mission when Greed noticed a new addition to her team. The boy was wearing the looks of a girl and clearly had Dante thinking he was female but Greed could see through his mask. The boy had grown close to Envy, who Greed could tell knew his secret. As time passed Greed's attention slowly drifted from the odd boy named Cruelty to the homunculus he always talked to, Envy. Greed marveled every grunt that left Envy's precious vocals in a difficult fight, he smiled at the softness of Envy's hair when he would accidentally brush it. He promised himself that he would have Envy, if not by his side than m*** lewdly under him but that he couldn't do.

He couldn't do it because of Edward Elric, that stupid blonde not knowing whose plan to ruin and when to ruin it. He could of made Envy fall for him if it was not for that blond, but know all he could do was chain up his love and use Envy until he broke and blacked out. This cycle had kept repeating itself now that Envy was his, now that he had finally accomplished the promise he had made all those years ago. True Envy would never scream his name, the only syllable leaving his vocals were Ed nothing more, nothing less. Yet Greed was never one to give up on the things he wanted, so he smiled a little as he opened the door were he found Envy chained to a bed. Upon seeing the homunculus laid out before him he promised himself that he would have Envy loving him and m*** his name, and this he knew with time he could do.

Cruelty took a deep breath, readying himself for the judging look of the others in the room as his hands dug into his hair before pulling the right strings and allowing the wig to fall to the ground. A small, content sigh left his lips as his once restrained hair fell out of their bound places and naturally came down to frame his features as they were supposed to. He knew he had tricked the higher ups for so long with this appearance but he wanted to be himself for once in his life. He did not want to hide behind stuffed bras and false wigs to stay alive and loved. His hand undid the zippers at the side of his dress and he smiled as it came tumbling down along with all the crappy stuffing to reveal a flat chested boy dressed in jeans and a white shirt, which had been hidden underneath the dress, the black jeans being mistaken for leggings until this moment. He stepped over the dress and bowed deeply in front of the queen of the empire, "I am Seung Daejin, empress, the male child that was born when one of your past higher ups ran away with an alchemist fearing this empire would never accept their love. I am greatly indebted to you for accepting me."

"YOU WERE MALE ALL ALONG!" all heads turned after this exclamation only to find a shocked Edward standing in the doorway, "but your curved hips and your b*** were close to the size of Lust's how could that all be padding?" After that question all of the higher ups let out a chuckle besides Lina and Tidal. Tidal only smiling faintly whereas Lina had doubled over in laughter. As for Daejin his cheeks were painted red as he tried to pull the sides of his shirt away from his body in a futile attempt to hide his body's curves.


End file.
